1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method and a program for imaging processing, for performing shading correction not to decrease the amount of light of the outer edge in an image to be picked up.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, brightness unevenness may occur in an image captured due to characteristics of an image pickup element of a lens and the like, in an imaging apparatus used for a TV camera, a video camera and so on. Thus, shading correction that corrects an image by multiplying each position of a picked-up image by a correction coefficient is performed. Since the brightness unevennesses of the picked-up image occurs as concentric circles in the direction toward the outside from the center of the image, the correction has been performed in the past by multiplying the concentric circles by the correction coefficients with a central portion of the image being centered.
Further, in the case in which correction of the image quality deterioration due to color aberration or the like is performed by enlarging or reducing the image for each color, an imaging apparatus that simultaneously performs camera shake correction has been proposed (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-255424